Individuals often seek to attain fitness goals. However, maintaining disciplined work out regimens is often difficult due to sickness, work interruptions and various other changes in circumstance. In addition, exercise plans or routes for meeting fitness goals are often inflexible, limiting the individual to use of a designated form of exercise on a particular exercise machine. Such plans do not provide an individual with choices, leading the plan becoming stale and the individual losing interest. As a result, the fitness goals of an individual are often difficult to reach.